Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit
by Nyella
Summary: Die Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern wurde verloren. Der Hexenkönig schreitet nun durch das zerstörte Minas Tirith und trifft auf einen unerwarteten Gegner.
1. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: alles bis auf die Story selbst gehört Tolkien plus Erben schluchz

Inhalt: Die Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern wurde verloren. Der Hexenkönig schreitet durch das zerstörte Minas Tirith und trifft auf einen unerwarteten Gegner.

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist aus einer Deutsch-Hausaufgabe entstanden, aber jetzt schon etwas überarbeitet. Es gibt ein paar Abweichungen bezüglich siehe Inhalt und der Tötbarkeit des Hexenkönigs. Ihr dürft reviewen! (Das ist ernst gemeint!)

Dank: Viiiieeeelen Dank an Liderphin für ihre wuuundervollen Tipps! knuddel

* * *

**Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit**

Er schritt durch die Trümmer des Tores hinein in die Gespensterstadt. Der Schatten hatte sich ausgebreitet und seine Fänge über die ehemalige Hochburg der Menschen gelegt. Die ehemals so reine, weiße Stadt leuchtete in fahlem Grau durch die Dunkelheit.

Er schritt durch die verfallenen Gassen, die noch übersät waren mit Leichen, Opfer der großen Schlacht. Die Menschen hatten tapfer gekämpft, das stritt der Hexenkönig nicht ab. Aber sie waren zu schwach und zu wenige. Sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu ihm.

Er schritt über die Zitadelle der Stadt. Das ehemals saftige, grüne Gras war verdorrt zu trockenen Stängeln, der weiße Baum war verbrannt. Die Türen des großen Thronsaales hingen in den Angeln, die Standbilder der alten Könige waren beschmiert mit schwarzer Farbe und teilweise umgestürzt worden.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Hier, im zerstörten Saal, in einer Stadt tiefster Finsternis und Verzweiflung, hielt sich ein kleiner Rest blassen Lichts, hier hielt sich ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung aufrecht und unbesiegt.

Der Hexenkönig kam zu den Stufen, die zum Thorn der Könige führten.

Auf der Untersten erblickte er eine Gestalt. Erkennen flackerte in ihm auf, als sie den Kopf hob.

Erschöpfte, doch ungeschlagene graue Augen sahen ihn aus einem schweißbedeckten Gesicht ihn furchtlos an. Dunkles Haar hing dem Mann wirr ins Gesicht, auf seinen Knien ruhte ein blutbeflecktes Schwert.

„Kommst du, um mich zu töten?" Seine Stimme war erstaunlich klar und kräftig.

„Fürchtest du mich nicht?", fragte der Hexenkönig.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sollte ich dich fürchten, jetzt, da ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe?" Er stand auf und ging in Angriffshaltung.

„Du Narr! Kein lebender Mann vermag mich zu töten!"

„Das werden wir bald herausfinden."

Der Mann blieb ruhig und gelassen und hob sein Schwert.

Den Hexenkönig übermannte sinnlose Wut. Hier war jemand, der es tatsächlich wagte, Widerstand zu leisten gegen ihn, den Statthalter des Dunklen Herrschers; der es wagte, den Mächtigen dieser Welt ohne jede Furcht zu trotzen! Er schwang seinen Morgenstern, doch sein Widersacher tauchte blitzschnell darunter weg und schwang sein Schwert.

Er heulte auf vor Wut und Schmerz über diese sinnlose Tat.

Schlag auf Schlag ging es nun, Morgenstern gegen Schwert, besiegter Sieger gegen den unbesiegten Geschlagenen.

Mit jedem Augenblick, den der Mann länger durchhielt, wuchs sein Zorn und machte ihn unberechenbar.

Er sammelte all seine verbleibenden Kräfte und hob die Kette mit der dornengespickten Kugel, um dem Mann den letzten, tödlichen Hieb zu versetzen. Todbringend und schwer wog die Waffe in seiner Hand.

Er sah dem Mann in die Augen, doch weder Angst noch Furcht, nur verzweifelte Entschlossenheit und Gelassenheit blickten ihn an, die ihn in die Raserei trieben.

Er schwang seine Waffe, doch der Mann tauchte darunter ab. Doch er war geschwächt; ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit, eines Gedanken an fernere Dinge, eine Erinnerung wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Donnernd krachte der Morgenstern des Hexenkönigs in die Rippen seines Gegners. Er wurde gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert, sein Kopf fiel auf die Schulter, das Licht in seinen Augen brach.

Zufrieden ging der Hexenkönig hinüber, um letzte Rache an diesem Rebell zu nehmen. Er würde ihn zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmeln und von der Mauer hängen lassen, jenen, der es wagte, sich gegen ihn, den Obersten, den Fürsten der Neun aufzulehnen. Grimmige Freude durchflutete sein Herz, als er näher und näher zu dem Toten kam, Vorfreude auf seinen endgültigen Sieg.

Doch als er sich über ihn beugte, fuhr dieser mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung hoch und trieb mit letzter Kraft sein Schwert tief in die Brust seines Gegners.

Der Hexenkönig taumelte zurück; wenn er Augen gehabt hätte, hätte man in ihnen Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen lesen können, dass es tatsächlich einem Mann gelungen war, die Prophezeiung zu umgehen. Doch als sich sein Blick schon trübte, sein Bewusstsein schon in die jenseitige Welt abtrieb, erkannte der Oberste der Nazgûl, dass die Prophezeiung erfüllt war: Er hatte keinen lebenden Mann mehr vor sich.

Die letzte Tat Estels, der unbeugsamen Hoffnung der Menschen, beraubte den dunklen Herrscher seines besten Heerführers, treusten Statthalters und seines furchterregendsten Dieners.


	2. Der letzte Kampf

Disclaimer: nix meins, alles gehört Tolkien, wie immer

Anmerkung: Nachdem ich das erste Kapitel, **Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit**, vollendet habe, habe ich das ganze noch aus einer anderen Perspektive geschrieben (Schuld daran ist meine tolle Beta Liderphin 'knuddel', die unbedingt Aragorns Gefühle wissen wollte) Nach endloser Überarbeitung hat **Der letzte Kampf** ebenfalls den Weg in diese heiligen Hallen gefunden. Und ihr dürft immer noch reviewen!

* * *

**Der letzte Kampf**

Erschöpft lasse ich meinen Blick durch die Halle wandern. Leichen sind alles, was ich wahrnehme, überall nur Leichen. Menschen und Orks liegen vereint im Tod nebeneinander.

Ich lasse den Kopf zurücksinken. Alle Bemühungen, alle Anstrengungen und alle Hoffnungen waren umsonst. Ich war die Hoffnung der Menschen, doch nun gibt es keine Menschen mehr. Außer mir.

Mir ist klar, dass ich der letzte bin.

Die Türen der Halle hängen in den Angeln, durch das zerborstene Holz kann ich das verdorrte Gras und den Schatten wahrnehmen. Und die dunkle Gestalt in schwarzer Rüstung, die langsam, aber bestimmt über das verblasste Grün schreitet.

Der Hexenkönig von Angmar.

Er erreicht die Torflügel, durchschreitet sie, während er seinen Blick über die umgestürzten Standbilder der Könige Gondors schweifen lässt.

Dann erblickt er mich und kommt auf mich zu.

Ich spüre, wie er mich erkennt, als ich ihn geradeheraus anschaue. Jeder Gedanke an Tod hat seinen Schrecken für mich verloren.

„Kommst du, um mich zu töten?" Die Worte kommen ungewollt über meine Lippen.

„Fürchtest du mich nicht?"

„Wie sollte ich dich fürchten, jetzt, da ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe?"

Ich stehe auf, gehe in Angriffshaltung. Ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist; wie jeder andere kenne ich die Prophezeiung, dass mein Gegenüber nicht von eines lebenden Mannes Hand fallen wird. Das geht diesem offenbar ebenfalls durch seinen Kopf.

„Du Narr! Kein lebender Mann vermag mich zu töten!"

„Das werden wir bald herausfinden."

Ich hebe mein Schwert. Andúril, die Flamme des Westens.

Elrond hat sie mir übergeben. Jene Zeit kommt mir vor wie aus einem anderen Leben. Damals haben alle noch ihre Hoffnung in mich gesetzt. Jetzt ist keiner mehr da, der hoffen kann, jedenfalls nicht in diesen Landen.

Das Rasseln des Morgensterns reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

_Beim Kampf gegen eine Keule oder ähnliches darfst du nicht versuchen, diese mit deinem Schwert zu parieren. Tauche darunter hindurch und durchbreche die Deckung deines Gegners woanders._

Elronds Anweisungen klingen in meinen Ohren, als ob er sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, aussprechen würde, obwohl ich ihrer seit Jahren nicht mehr gedacht habe.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig tauche ich ab, entkomme der dorngespickten Kugel. Ich bin darauf konzentriert, eine Schwäche zu finden, nur eine kleine Schwäche, doch er gibt sich keine. Er ist nicht umsonst der gefürchtetste Gegner, dem lebende Wesen jemals gegenüberstanden.

Ich sehe, wie er im Lauf der Zeit rasend wird. Rasend vor Wut, dass ich so lange durchhalte, zornig über meine scheinbare Gelassenheit, während alles in mir schreit, am Leben zu bleiben, fortzulaufen vor diesem Ungeheuer, das ich ohnehin nicht besiegen kann.

Ich sehe den Schlag erst in letzter Sekunde und kann gerade noch darunter abtauchen. Ich spüre ein kleines Gewicht auf meiner Brust.

_Es gehört mir und ich schenke es, wem ich will. Wie mein Herz!_

Wärme fließt in mein Herz. Es ist, als spräche sie diese Worte genau in diesem Moment, als stünden wir wieder auf jener Brücke im Mondschein, als die Welt noch ganz und hoffnungsvoll war.

Weiß sie, wie ich hier mit dem Tod ringe?

Weiß sie, dass ich verlieren werde, dass meine Zeit hier auf Erden abgelaufen ist?

Weiß sie, ob sie ihre Entscheidung ändern wird, jetzt, da wir keinerlei Aussicht auf ein gemeinsames Leben haben?

Diesmal bemerke ich den Schlag nicht. Unerträgliches Feuer brennt in meiner Brust; ich fühle, wie ich durch den Raum geschleudert werde, wie ich gegen die Wand schlage. Ich fühle, wie das Leben unaufhaltsam aus meinem Körper rinnt.

Auf einmal erinnere ich mich an die Stimme Elronds, wie er mir einst Anweisungen in meinen Trainingsstunden gab. Streng und erhaben und doch gleichzeitig voller Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit.

Ich schelte mich selbst für meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Für was habe ich Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr mit dem besten Krieger Bruchtals Schwertkampf geübt? Für was habe ich mir stundenlang seine Predigten anhören müssen?

_Für das hier..._

Auf einmal fühle ich eine vertraute Gegenwart in meinem Geist.

_Estel... _Gepeinigt von Schmerz nehme ich sie deutlicher wahr als jemals zuvor. Mein Blick verschwimmt, ich sehe ihr Gesicht vor mir.

_Arwen... verzeih mir..._

_Was sollte ich dir verzeihen? Dass du dich mutig deinem Feind gestellt hast? Dass du nicht feige vor dem Kampf davongelaufen bist?_

Es ist, als schwämmen mir Tränen in den Augen, durch die ich ihre wie durch einen Schleier wahrnehme.

_Ich sagte, ich würde nicht zurückkommen..._

Mir ist, als spürte ich ihre kühlende Hand auf meiner Wange.

_Ich wusste, wir würden zusammensein; und ich weiß es auch jetzt. Zweifle nicht an dir, Estel. Du hast den Menschen bis zuletzt Hoffnung geschenkt, du hast dich bis zum Ende nicht ergeben. Zweifle nicht mehr._

Auf einmal wird mein Blick wieder klarer. Ich sehe eine dunkle Gestalt über mir aufragen, konturlos zwar, doch ich weiß, wer da vor mir steht. Unerbittlicher Zorn, gemischt mit Verzweiflung und Trauer erfüllt mein Herz. Ich taste nach meinem Schwert, das mir bei meinem Sturz aus der Hand gefallen ist.

_Andúril, die Flamme des Westens, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken Narsils..._

Wie im Traum höre ich Elronds Worte in mir nachklingen.

_Der, der ein solches Schwert zu führen vermag, vermag es auch, eine Streitmacht aufzustellen, die tödlicher ist als jede andere._

Dieses eine Mal in seinem langen Leben hatte Elrond geirrt, und den Namen Estel verdiene ich nicht mehr. Mein Tod ist sicher, doch ich weiß genau, welche Tat ich davor noch vollbringen werde.

Möge sich der Dunkle Herrscher an mich erinnern als den Mann, der die Schlacht und alle Hoffnung verlor, und doch den treuesten Diener des dunklen Turms mit in den Tod riss!

Endlich ertaste ich den Knauf meines Schwertes, doch ich habe nicht mehr genug Kraft, es zu packen.

_Gib mir Kraft...!_

Ich weiß nicht, wen ich bitte, doch auf einmal steht mir wieder Arwens Gesicht vor Augen und ich fühle entsetzt, wie sie ihre Lebenskraft auf mich überträgt.

_NEIN!_

_Führe es zu Ende..._

Ihre Stimme ist kaum mehr ein Flüstern. Bitte, bitte nicht, denke ich mir immer wieder. Bitte, bitte nicht. Geh nicht meinetwegen fort aus dieser Welt.

_Es ist meine Entscheidung... und jetzt führe es zu Ende!_

Ich reiße das Schwert hoch und treibe es mit Arwens und meiner letzten Kraft in die Brust der gefürchtetsten Kreatur, die Sauron in sein Heer aufgenommen hat. Ein durchdringender Schrei erfüllt den Raum, doch mir wird nur langsam klar, dass es meine eigene Stimme ist, die ihn ausstößt.

Der letzte Tropfen Kraft verlässt mich, als wäre ich ein Sieb. Ich sehe eine Dunkelheit auf mich zukommen, doch nicht die furchtbare, erschreckend schwarze Dunkelheit Mordors, sondern eine sanfte, tröstende Stille.

_Arwen..._

_Ich bin hier. Komm. Vertrau mir._

Es ist, als strecke sie ihre Hand aus, und freudig greife ich danach und lasse mich von ihr in den Strudel aus Stille, Frieden und Ruhe führen.

Und all die Unruhe, Zweifel, Sorgen und Ängste, die mich erfüllten seit dem Tag, an dem ich meine Herkunft erfuhr, weichen, und Friede schleicht sich in mein Herz.


End file.
